1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of golf practice devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous devices of all kinds have been devised for golfers to improve their skill at the game through practice. These include electronic devices for measuring clubhead speed and face angle, devices for inducing an ideal swing arc, tethered balls, and practice nets among others. Improvement of the putting stroke has fostered a great many simulated cups and target-type devices; these are a great help in that they can be used indoors.
Clubhead angularity during a full swing or stroke is determined by Pelz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,077) and Mackniesh (U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,563) employing mirrors. Streaks of light are generated by a special clubhead of Worrell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,028). Toe path relative to that desired to make contact at the sweet spot is determined by photocells by Fink (U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,555), and heel and toe photocells are used by McNeill (U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,049). Elastomeric feelers protruding through a special mat actuate switches in Von Gaasbeek et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,891). A markable target pasted over the sweet spot is used by Grossman (U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,436). All these devices detect the toe, heel, or sweet spot position as the clubhead impacts the ball or simulated ball. Only Grossman's target also detects whether the sole of the clubhead is above ground level at impact; the ground itself telling whether the sole is below ground level.
Although to a golfer information as to clubface angles in both horizontal and vertical planes are important, as well as clubhead velocity, the two most important pieces of information are where the impact point is along the clubface heel to toe and sole to top. My invention, a target with an opening serving as "bullseye" provides a go-no go test of adequacy in this respect. When the stroke is no-go or inadequate, examination of the damaged target discloses which area was hit by the clubhead. The simplicity of the invention, its low cost and easy setup also constitute improvements over the prior art as known by me.